In The Arms Of My Brother
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: D'artagnan is left to face one of his greatest fears alone. Will anyone be able to comfort him and provide him with the sense of security he needs? Now complete! Reviews please :)
1. Athos

D'artagnan felt goosebumps covering his whole body as thunder roared outside violently, bathing the roof of the tavern with fresh droplets of rain. The Gascon shivered, gritting his teeth as he snuggled deeply in his blanket, making sure to leave his nose uncovered to breathe properly. He had always been afraid of thunder, even as a grown man. It was funny. He could face any danger bravely and fight till his last breath. However, when it came to something that would neither hurt nor insult him, he trembled like a newly born kitten. Despite convincing himself it was stupid to be afraid of such thing, he still couldn't help but shudder every time he heard the sound of it, covering himself as best as he could and praying to god to end it quickly.

He was currently sleeping in one of the tavern's rooms or to say, was trying his best to ignore the horrible sound and fall asleep. Treville had sent them to deliver a simple message to the king's sister, which the four inseparables did successfully. On their way back, Aramis figured out it was going to rain heavily and suggested his friends to stay in the nearest tavern. Athos was about to disagree but the color of the sky instantly forced him to change his mind.

They entered the tavern and immediately began looking for a free table. The trio sat down near the fireplace, trying to warm themselves up and keep each other good company, while Athos went to fetch them some food, wine and spare rooms.

"We are very lucky, gentlemen, the barman has four rooms next to each other available for us". – Athos announced as he sat down and immediately poured himself a cup of wine.

"Oh, thank god. I can sleep peacefully tonight, without hearing that horrible sound Porthos calls snoring". – Aramis sighed contently, stuffing some bread in his mouth.

"Be careful, brother, or I'll make sure my snoring is the last thing you hear in this life". – Porthos joked but Aramis felt the seriousness of his words and closed his mouth for his own good.

"You say it all the time but I have never seen the result of my boldness. What's the matter, Porthos? Is your tongue the only weapon you can use to defend yourself?" – Aramis teased him but the look on Porthos' face made him regret his decision. Soon the poor marksman found himself thrown in the opposite end of the tavern, his skull smashing against the wooden wall and attracting everyone's attention.

"To your great dismay, I seem to have other ways to defend myself and next time I'll let you choose one of them". – The large man chuckled as he helped Aramis to his feet, instantly enveloping him in a warm embrace, offering a silent apology. Groggy and dazed, Aramis snuggled into him, burying his face in his friend's large chest, giving him a sign he was forgiven.

"I hope there will be no next time". – Aramis mumbled, earning a chuckle from Porthos.

"Lord above, they are so childish…" – Athos muttered with a strict look on his face but the young Gascon heard the familiar fondness in his voice.

"That's what makes them special". – D'artagnan smiled but stopped when the swordsman glared at him.

Athos opened his mouth to give his brother a brief lecture about the suitable behavior of a musketeer when the duo approached them with happy faces, sitting down and pouring themselves some wine. Thunder kept singing outside the tavern but nobody seemed to pay attention to it.

"Are you two done with your childish antics?" – The swordsman asked while snatching the bottle from Aramis' hands.

"Never". – The marksman chuckled cheekily. – "Just for now as I am tired".

"So am I". – Porthos agreed, standing up. – "Let's go to our rooms, shall we?"

Athos noticed the Gascon inhaling sharply, squirming a bit in his seat as his forehead covered with droplets of sweat. Concerned and confused, he put a hand on D'artagnan's shoulder, startling the boy.

"D'artagnan, are you all right?" – The warmth of his voice calmed the boy down, making him forget his fear for a moment.

"I… I am…Thanks…" – He smiled forcefully, trying to prevent his voice from shaking.

"Are you sure?" – Athos gave him one of his glares, signaling the Gascon he wasn't fooled by it.

"Yes, I am fine. Let's go". – It took D'artagnan all his strength to make his voice sound normal. Inside he was shaking and trembling. What could he do? He surely didn't want to sleep alone surrounded by the clutches of thunder but he had no good excuse to ask one of his brothers to share a room with him. Deep down he knew they wouldn't judge him for his childish fear but he wanted to prove himself he was strong enough to face it on his own, so he chose to remain silent and went to his room.

* * *

D'artagnan sighed audibly as he mentally recalled the previous events. He cursed himself for not asking one of his brothers to keep him company. If he had done so, he would be sleeping peacefully by now, hugging Athos, Porthos or Aramis and trusting them to protect him against his worst nightmare. Oh, he was so stupid sometimes!

The Gascon groaned and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the sound he was hearing and concentrate on sleeping. He was almost successful when someone knocked on his door.

"Damn!" – The boy muttered and called the stranger to come in.

The door opened so quietly that the Gascon almost thought he had imagined it. However, he figured out it wasn't his imagination as soon as he felt something warm settling next to his body, giving him the warmth he needed all this time. A moment later he felt someone's warm hand running through his unruly hair, calming his anxious mind down. D'artagnan recognized the touch immediately.

"Athos?" – He murmured, barely audible as he hugged his mentor burying his face in Athos' nightshirt. The soft movements of the swordsman's hand already lulling him to sleep.

"Shh, just sleep, little brother." – Athos whispered, caressing the boy's hair lovingly. He had figured out D'artagnan was scared of thunder as soon as he had noticed his brief display of discomfort.

"Is everything all right?" – The swordsman heard his brother whispering through closed eyes.

"Everything is fine. Don't worry, I'll protect you from thunder". – Athos assured gently.

D'artagnan's eyes shot open instantly. He looked up at his mentor with wide eyes, his jaw almost hitting the floor, giving him a cute childish expression. How the hell on earth did he know? Who told him? As far as the Gascon remembered, nobody knew about his little secret as he was too ashamed to reveal it to any alive soul. Thankfully, Athos noticed his inner struggle and smiled gently, his hand never halting in the boy's hair.

"My brother used to fear thunder and he showed similar discomfort as you did an hour ago. I can recall plenty of times when I slept next to him to protect him from his nightmare". – The swordsman explained, knowing it wasn't the end yet and he was right. D'artagnan got curious in the blink of an eye and began questioning him.

"Really? I didn't know that. I bet your parents didn't judge him for that".

"Well, nobody knew about it except for me but I kept my mouth shut as Thomas had begged me not to tell anyone". – Athos felt tears stinging his eyes as he remembered hugging his younger brother tightly, whispering comforting words in his ear as thunder kept roaring outside, preventing Thomas from actually hearing Athos' voice but he calmed down anyway, knowing he was safe in his brother's arms.

"You were such a great brother. I am sure he adored you." – D'artagnan pointed out, giving Athos a warm smile. Athos' heart crushed in his chest like a flower in a giant's hands. He remembered Thomas staring at him with the same expression. His eyes full of warmth and gratitude, giving Athos a sign he wasn't alone in this world. It was true. Thomas had been the only one who had truly loved Athos with all his heart, always making sure to keep him good company and trying to lighten his mood and colorless life. The swordsman's parents had never bothered to show any kind of affection and love towards their eldest son. They had always made sure he didn't leave his room until he had his homework finished, refused to let him play with other boys when Thomas was granted with too much freedom. He could recall his father slapping him for wasting time making a snowman with children outside. His life was a veil of duties and responsibilities, binding him to his future title till his last breath. At such times, he found relief in his library where he was free to spend as much time as he wished. He was grateful for that and kept reading and getting as much information as his young brain could contain, forgetting about the world around him for a while.

"My father used to hug me like this when I was a child". – Athos broke out of his reverie, hearing D'artagnan's voice. – "He knew about my fear and never left me alone at night. When I grew up, I decided to give him his own personal space. After all, I couldn't rely on the warmth of his embrace forever, right? I decided I was grown enough to face it alone and slept alone since I turned 15. It was a torture but you know how stubborn I am. Despite spending many sleepless nights, I never gave up and kept assuring myself it was nothing until my brain was no longer able to support me. I never told my father but I could always hear him entering my room to make sure I was fine and kissing my forehead before leaving the room, muttering "my little boy" under his breath".

Athos smiled at the boy, ruffling his straight hair. He really enjoyed talking to the Gascon. D'artagnan was a very lucky boy. He had had a great childhood and so many memories to recall. The swordsman couldn't remember a single thing about his father that could make him smile and spread warmth in his heart. Perhaps that's why he had been giving Thomas so much love. He had wanted to give his brother what he himself couldn't get from anyone else besides his dear brother. Young Athos knew giving love was the only way to show Thomas his gratitude and he did it willingly, constantly reminding his younger sibling that he would always be there for him.

"Athos?" – D'artagnan whispered.

"Yes, D'artagnan?"

"You won't tell Porthos and Aramis about it, will you?"

"I promise, I won't." – Athos promised, squeezing the boy's hand. He knew he had somehow become D'artagnan's father figure and now it was his duty to give his little brother the love he had been longing for since his father's death.

"Athos?" – D'artagnan whispered once again.

"Yes, Dartagnan?"

"Stay with me?"

"Always".

D'artagnan sighed contently, a small smile crossing his features as he hugged his brother tightly. He knew he was safe in Athos' arms and was grateful for it. A moment later he felt the swordsman dropping a gentle kiss on his forehead and he could swear he heard Athos whisper "my little boy", before his eyes slid shut, drifting into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Porthos

D'artagnan lay on the ground, unmoving, trying his best to ignore the unbearable pain that kept creeping in his body, claiming it inch by inch until its owner could no longer suppress a loud groan, sweating and panting heavily, silently praying for help. He had no idea how long he had been lying there but judging by the sun it was already afternoon. D'artagnan stared at the sky, wondering how long it would take Porthos or Treville to realize he was lost. If Athos had been there, the Gascon would already be in his quarters, having dinner and resting his bruised body. Sadly, Athos and Aramis were away on the mission, Treville was probably too busy to notice the boy's absence. Porthos was the only hope but perhaps he was far too attached to his cards (especially in Aramis' absence) to notice his friend was missing. The poor Gascon lost every hope of getting out of the forest, so he simply lay there, breathing and waiting for god only knew what. Anyway, there was nothing else he could do in his current position…

* * *

Porthos felt his mouth forming into a huge smile as he stared down at his winnings. Today was one of his luckiest day. He had won more than he did during the past few weeks put together. To be honest, he had cheated a lot but it couldn't prevent happiness from entering his heart, making his eyes shine with it. After having a "small" argument with his opponent, Porthos took the money and headed outside, wishing to tell D'artagnan about his success as fast as he could. Little did he know finding his friend would take him more than only five minutes.

The large man spent all day looking for his little brother, praying to god for his safety and well-being. Soon he approached a forest and decided to try his luck there, shouting the boy's name as loudly as he could. Soon his every hope of finding D'artagnan got lost along with the last rays of the sun that caressed Paris for the last time as a sign of farewell. The city was already consumed by darkness when Porthos heard a faint groan coming from somewhere near him. He listened carefully, trying to find the source of the noise. Soon it grew louder and the large man decided to follow it, taking slow, calculated steps towards his target. After a few minutes of walking, he stumbled upon something or to say, someone sprawled on the ground, all panting and groaning. Even in the dark Porthos could make out his friend's slim body, straight hair and his dark innocent eyes.

"D'artagnan, are you okay, little brother?" – Relief swept into D'artagnan's heart as soon as he heard his large friend's concerned voice, eyes widening as he realized Porthos hadn't used one of his usual nicknames for him.

"Hey, D'art, are you all right? What have you been doing here all this time?" – Porthos called again, patting his cheek gently. The large man immediately began fussing over him, checking every nook and cranny of his body, making sure nothing was broken.

"I… Tree… Apples… Constance… Failed…" – The boy mumbled, eyes watering from pain as he attempted to sit up. Porthos steadied him and continued examining him, sighing in relief as he found nothing dangerous.

"It's fine, you can tell me when you feel better. First we need to treat your injuries".

D'artagnan winced a little as he felt his friend's large arms carrying him out of the forest. He rested his head in Porthos' chest, knowing he was safe in his friend's arms and let sleep claim his senses.

* * *

The Gascon opened his eyes to find himself resting in his rooms. He wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping or what time it was but he couldn't see any light coming from the window, so he assumed it was night.

The boy roamed his eyes around the room, checking everything as if he was there for the first time. His gaze fell on his bandaged arms and stomach and he let out an audible gasp, noticing how bad they looked. A silent grunt came from straight next to him, forcing the young man to back away instinctively, hands waving aimlessly to reach for his sword. The person next to him stirred a little and groaned before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. D'artagnan sighed in relief as he found Porthos trying to wake himself up. Soon the large man managed to fight off his sleep and stared at his friend, a small smile playing on his lips.

"How are you feeling?" – Although he was smiling, the Gascon could easily feel concern in his voice.

"Bruised". – He replied immediately, glancing at the bandages.

"Thank god you haven't broken anything cause if you had, we all would have to bend over backwards to make all your stupid wishes come true and hear your whines and moans". – Porthos chuckled but there was a wave of real relief in his voice. D'artagnan wasn't an easy patient. However, Porthos would rather die than see his little brother hurt.

The Gascon snorted, resting his head on the soft pillow. He had always liked playing on their nerves, teasing them to no limits. He knew none of them could find enough courage to deny their younger brother anything. A year ago when he was suffering from measles, he asked Aramis to dance outside in front of people with nothing but a red towel around his waist. He had felt a spark of pity and guilt upon seeing the marksman's embarrassment. He remembered playing truth or dare with them and asking Porthos to hide all of Athos' best wines. The poor street fighter still bore the scar from that day. As for Athos, he was the only man D'artagnan's puppy dog eyes didn't work on. No matter how hard he tried, he never managed to trick his mentor. It seemed like Athos could figure out his every plan before he could manage to shape them himself in his mind properly. That's why his main targets were always either Porthos or Aramis. Sometimes even both. Well, despite everything, he enjoyed tricking them a lot and had no intention to stop in the nearest future.

"Anyway, what were you doing in that forest?" – Porthos asked, changing the subject.

D'artagnan frowned, considering what to do. Telling him the truth meant revealing his greatest fear and he certainly wasn't fond of talking about it. However, Porthos had gained his trust long time ago and the Gascon considered him as one of his best friends. Friends usually didn't keep secrets from each other.

Sighing audibly, D'artagnan got comfortable on the bed and began:

**Flashback:**

**D'artagnan's heart pounded in his ears as he kept walking towards the queen's private chambers. His head ached every time he attempted to understand why her majesty would need someone like him. Had he done anything wrong? No, in that case he would have been sent to the king. Was she in danger? There were plenty of guards outside her rooms. Then why? The second thing the Gascon was famous for was his impatience which often led him to unexpected troubles. Other times he wouldn't be bothered about it but right now he had no intention to get himself hanged, so he decided to calm down and wait.**

**"Good morning, D'artagnan". – The queen's gentle voice greeted his ears as soon as he found himself in her chambers. She offered him a smile, looking far from angry. The Gascon visibly relaxed.**

**"Your majesty". – He bowed respectfully, smiling at her.**

**"There's something I need to discuss with you".**

**"Anything your majesty desires". – He said sincerely.**

**"I hope you haven't forgotten about Constance's birthday tomorrow".**

**D'artagnan's blood froze in his veins for a moment. He had completely forgotten about it! How could he? Poor Constance was probably waiting for a nice gift from her beloved one but little did she know he had spent all his time playing cards with his friends? The Gascon's throat dried as he shifted nervously, trying to find a solution. Tell her the truth? No, she could get disappointed or even furious. He couldn't risk it. Then what could he do? Obviously, he had to lie and that too very fast before she could sense his hesitation. Raising his head, he put on a cheerful smile and replied:**

**"Of course not, your majesty, how could I forget something so special?" – The Gascon was pretty pleased with himself. Even Aramis couldn't keep his voice in such great control.**

**"So you have a surprise for her?" – The queen asked eagerly, a spark of curiosity shinning in her beautiful eyes.**

**"Of course" – The boy answered without hesitation, begging god to finally end the conversation. He hated lying to the queen but he had no choice.**

**"I hope you don't mind sharing your little secret with me". – Her voice sounded gentle and calm but D'artagnan guessed she wouldn't take "no" as an answer.**

**"I am planning to bake her a cake". – As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he felt the urge to push them back in. How could he be so stupid! There were countless things he could tell her yet he chose the worst among them. What would he do now? He had never ever baked anything, let alone a birthday cake. Well, Aramis knew how to cook but he wasn't really fond of baking. Porthos and Athos had no clue about it and Serge was always too busy to pay attention to anything other than food. That was it! He would die in shame in front of his dear Constance and the queen of France!**

**"Oh my god, what a brilliant idea!" – Queen Anne exclaimed with a huge smile. – "I heard she loves apples in it. I am sure she will absolutely love it. Anyway, this is not the main reason you are here, D'artagnan. Actually I would like to ask you about her likes and dislikes. You know, I've been trying to choose a present for her but all went in vain. I don't know what she would like to have. Can you give me good advice?"**

**The Gascon was thinking deeply and cursing his luck at the same time when he heard her voice. What to gift Constance? What a weird question. She was a woman and there were many gifts women usually liked.**

**"She's not an ordinary woman". – The queen said as if reading his thoughts. He lowered his head in shame. Of course, she was anything but ordinary and the gift had to be something unusual, as well.**

**"There's an orphanage near her neighborhood". – The Gascon began after thinking for several minutes. – "She often visits children who live there and gives them whatever she can. A week ago she came home crying and told me the owner of the building is about to close it due to having many debts and sell it to people who want to make something else there."**

**"I understand what you want to tell me. I'll pay all the debts and save the orphanage."**

**"You will?" – The boy's face lit up, completely forgetting about the damned cake. Truth to be told, he himself was pretty worried about the little ones. No child deserved to live in poverty.**

**"Of course, I will. It's a shame to leave children without a shelter. Moreover, it can make Constance happy which is my main aim right now".**

**"Oh, thank you, thank you so much, your majesty". – The Gascon bowed deeply, a big smile adorning his young face.**

**"My pleasure, D'artagnan. Remember, this is our little secret". – She warned.**

**"Yes, your majesty".**

**"You can go now. Thanks for visiting me".**

**The Gascon came out of the palace and realizing there was no chance he could avoid baking a cake, he went to buy some apples but froze in his midway. He had no money left as he had lost it all when he was playing cards. He had no heart to ask his friends as he was never fond of having debts. After a good ten minutes of musing he decided to go to the forest.**

**Upon reaching his destination, he found the desired tree and approached it. Stepping forward, he tried to climb up but his feet refused to move, rooting him on place. The Gascon frowned. He had always been afraid of height. He attempted to climb a tree once, when he was 12 or 13 and he was quite successful. In the beginning, at least. However, as soon as he looked down, he felt dizzy, lost his balance and fell down, breaking his arm and leg at the same time. Since then, he never tried to repeat it ever again. It hurt to even remember it. Well, the fate had other plans for him. Now he had to be brave and fight his worst fear to make the woman he loved happy. He would do anything for her, even if that anything included being far too high from the ground. Breathing deeply, he began to climb carefully, making sure to prevent himself from looking down. Just as he was about to grab the first apple, he caught a sight of the ground and felt the familiar dizziness creeping in his body. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to regain his composure but it didn't help** **much. As soon as he opened them, his heart began roaring in his ears, almost blinding him for a short moment. He could feel his hands getting damp with sweat as his heart kept thudding in his chest, wishing to fly out. D'artagnan felt himself losing balance and tried to grab onto a branch. It was too late. Before he could comprehend what was going on, he found himself sprawled across the cold ground, all bloody and bruised. He lay there, spending all his time trying to get up or just shout for help but failed miserably.**

**End of Flashback.**

"So, you are afraid of height?" – Porthos asked, patting his brother's shoulder gently.

D'artagnan frowned a bit before nodding, again surprised to find out Porthos wasn't mocking him for it.

"You could have asked one of us and we would have helped you". – The large man chided gently.

"I didn't want to disturb you". – The boy answered, lowering his head shyly.

"Hey, brothers can never disturb each other, understood? We are here to pick each other up and help one another when the need arises. What else do you think brothers are for? One for all, remember? We will always be there for you, regardless of time and circumstances. All you have to do is call us and we will appear before you can blink. Never do that again, ok, D'art?" - Porthos lifted D'artagnan's chin, staring straight into his eyes, giving him a sign he meant every word.

D'artagnan's eyes watered at Porthos' words. The large man was right. If he had just asked them, none of this would happen. He just wanted to face it on his own, just to prove himself he wasn't a coward. Well, he was or so he thought. Whatever it was, he still hadn't completed his mission. God knew, the greatest volcano explosion would end up with better consequences than Constance's anger.

"My mission remains incomplete. I failed to make her a surprise". – The Gascon sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"Here, drink some hot tea". – Porthos handed him a cup. Five minutes later, the Gascon felt himself growing sleepy. Had Porthos drugged it? His eyes closed against his will, failing to notice his friend leaving the room as quietly as he could.

It was already morning when someone shook the Gascon's shoulder gently, whispering something in his ear. D'artagnan groaned and covered his head with his pillow, attempting to go back to sleep but the voice grew louder.

"Wake up, pup, we need to go".

"Go where?" – His eyes snapped open to finding Porthos at his side, shaking him gently.

"It's a surprise. Just put your nicest clothes on and follow me".

"Come on, Porthos, I want to sleep". – The boy groaned, rolling over but nearly screamed when he felt himself being lifted from the ground. He kicked his legs violently, wide awake now.

"No time for sweet dreams. Wake up, now!"

Twenty minutes later they finally reached the Garrison. D'artagnan's eyes widened as he spotted a huge table with different dishes and desserts. He suppressed a gasp upon noticing a huge cake in the center of the table, looking very delicious.

"You made the cake?" – He asked Porthos, still shocked.

"No, you did". – Porthos smiled.

"What?" – The confusion got clear in his voice.

"Wait and see".

As soon as Porthos finished the sentence, Constance appeared out of nowhere and hugged D'artagnan with all her might, kissing his cheek gently.

"Oh, D'artagnan, this is the best day in my life! The queen has paid the orphanage owner's debts and the poor children will keep living there! Can you imagine? Dear god, I am so happy! By the way, thank you so much for the cake". – She smiled at him lovingly, her eyes twinkling with happiness. D'artagnan had a shocked expression on his face. She thought he did it! That was quite awkward. If he admitted, Constance would be hurt and Porthos would be furious. He had no strength to bear two attacks at the same time. Sighing quietly, he smiled at her and played the role of a loving lover for several minutes, until she went to greet the guests.

"Who made the cake?" – He asked Porthos as soon as Constance left.

"I did". – Porthos declared proudly.

"But how? Have you ever baked anything?"

"No".

"Then how?"

"I borrowed Serge's cookbook".

"You learnt it in one day?"

"You could say so". – Porthos chuckled. – "Now I won't have to beg Serge to make desserts whenever I feel like eating them".

"I don't know how to thank you, brother. You saved my life." – The Gascon hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

"Anytime, brother". – Porthos returned the hug eagerly, patting D'artagnan's hair. He hadn't slept at all last night and messed up the whole kitchen for which Treville would definitely punish him later but it was worth it as it made D'artagnan happy and he would jump in hell itself to see him smiling.

* * *

A month later the four inseparables were returning from Lyon with a message for the king. It was getting dark and Athos decided to stop for the night.

"All right, gentlemen, we can't continue our way as it's getting dark already. I think this place looks fine, we can stay here".

"Thank god, I am so hungry". – Porthos grumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"Ok, let's get started. Porthos, you can bring some branches for the fire. I'll stay here and take care of the camp. Athos, go try to catch some fish, please. As for you, D'artagnan, you can get some apples from that tree for dessert".

D'artagnan felt his heart starting to pound loudly in his chest. He was forced to go through the same hell again! How could he refuse? He had no actual excuse. They would definitely laugh at him if he told them the truth. In order to avoid getting embarrassed, he had to go. Willing himself to calm down, he nodded and went.

The Gascon was about to start climbing, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He froze for a moment but relaxed immediately as he understood the touch was rather soothing. Turning his head, his eyes met Porthos' concerned ones. They stared at each other for some time before Porthos broke the eye contact. D'artagnan watched with shocked expression as Porthos swiftly climbed the tree and picked up even more apples than necessary. He remembered! Even better, he hadn't said a word to Athos and Aramis! D'artagnan felt his respect for Porthos growing even more. He almost adored him at that moment (Well, he adored them all indeed). Coming down, Porthos handed him the apples, patted his shoulder gently without a word and went to get branches. With one last smile, D'artagnan went to their camp.

"Well, here's our Gascon!" – Aramis greeted him, taking apples from his hands. – "Oh, you have picked more than necessary. You have considered them for tomorrow, as well, right? Great job, dear friend". – He smiled, patting his shoulder. D'artagnan smiled back and went to unpack their bags.

After dinner when Athos and Aramis fell asleep, D'artagnan sat next to Porthos, who had to watch over them at night.

"Thanks, Popo". – The Gascon smiled fondly, resting his head on the large man's shoulder.

"Popo?" – Porthos raised an eyebrow at him, pretending to glare at him but the fondness in his eyes was clear.

"If I don't mind being called "whelp" and "pup", you shouldn't mind being called "Popo", as well"

Porthos chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair lovingly. The boy was beyond irritating but he was also very clever, brave and loyal. The large man admired him for all this and was a bit surprised to learn about his fear but quickly shook it off. Everyone had their weak spots.

"Popo?" – The Gascon asked, forcing Porthos to focus back on reality.

"Yes, D'art?"

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because the secret wasn't mine to reveal".

D'artagnan sighed contently, obviously satisfied with the answer. He snuggled deeper into his friend, burying his head in the crook of Porthos' neck. He was happy to know his secret was safe with the large man. One day he would definitely find the courage to tell his friends about his fear but yet. Right now he felt Porthos' hand petting his hair, lulling him to sleep and he gave in, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over his tired mind.

* * *

**A.N. Happy Easter, my dear readers! First of all, I want to thank you for all the great reviews, love and support I get from you. It truly means a lot to me. Anyway, here's the next chapter featuring Porthos and D'artagnan. I wasn't planning to write other chapter but one of readers named Uia asked me to write the Gascon with the rest of the inseparables and Treville, as well. The next one will be with Aramis. Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave reviews. If there's something you want me to write, feel free to ask :)**


	3. Aramis

D'artagnan let out a groan, forcing his tired body to leave the bed and get dressed. He had endured another sleepless night that left him all exhausted and messy. There were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was disheveled and his eyes looked bleary, as if they were squinting against the bright sunlight. D'artagnan hated the fact that he couldn't avoid showing up at the Garrison. He knew there would be questions about his appearance and it bothered him. The Gascon wasn't really fond of talking about the weird (He thought so) fear he had been gifted the day his father died. It made him feel like a coward but there was a little he could do to help himself.

After musing all his way there, D'artagnan finally reached the Garrison and hurried to tip his new hat over his eyes to hide the dark circles. He found his friends sitting around a large table, bantering and having breakfast as usual. The Gascon patted Aramis' shoulder as he sat next to him, grabbing a slice of bread.

"Have you seen Treville?" – He asked through his full mouth, making the trio shake their heads.

"Not yet. I hope he isn't angry with us." – Aramis sighed, pouring himself some wine. D'artagnan looked up from his plate, a confused look appearing on his face.

"Why should he be? Did we do something wrong?"

"Athos was forced to have a duel again. This time with the king's cousin".

"And you won?" – The boy asked, looking at his mentor who nodded his head slightly.

"Unfortunately, he did. The king's cousin found himself insulted and described Athos' action as an act of violence before storming out of the room and promising he would never come back again". – The marksman explained. Despite Aramis' usual light tone, D'artagnan felt he was proud of Athos. It made him smile which didn't last long upon noticing the swordsman's glare.

"What a coward." – Porthos gritted his teeth, gripping his mug in his hand. For a second D'artagnan and Aramis were afraid he would break it but thankfully, he didn't.

"Indeed. Couldn't he just admit his defeat?"

"Aristocracy and defeat don't mix, D'art. You better not mess up with them. If you have your honor and victory, they have money and power and can make you miserable in seconds".

"Man, I hate those scumbags". – Porthos growled. – "Oh, sorry, Athos". – He added a moment later, hanging his head in shame. Athos patted his shoulder gently, offering him one of his rarest smiles.

"It's all right, Porthos. I myself can't stand them".

"So, what happened next?" – D'artagnan asked eagerly, the sleepy expression on his face gone, replaced with curiosity.

"The king made a scene and yelled at Treville, warning him not to let it happen again or he would be banished from Paris".

"Louis loves being dramatic". – Athos rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his mug.

"I agree. Anyway, Treville Asked Athos to apologize again but he refused. The captain looked at us, silently asking to persuade the swordsman but we neither moved nor spoke a word. As soon as he understood we were on Athos' side, he got furious, insulted us quite heavily and went to the Garrison. We haven't seen him since then".

"Oh". – Was all D'artagnan could say.

"My victory was completely deserved and I have nothing to apologize for". – Athos murmured.

"We know that, Athos". – Porthos smiled at his friend. – "We won't let anyone hurt your pride, even Treville".

"Wait a minute! D'artagnan, you were there when it happened. How come you don't remember anything?" – Athos shot the boy a confused, questioning look, making him squirm in his seat. Damn it! Perhaps he had fallen asleep on the nearest chair or something like that. The Gascon vaguely remembered fighting with sleep with all his might while standing next to his mentor and trying to listen to Louis' angry speech. What he couldn't remember was the result of his struggle which meant he had lost it.

"I… I don't… Don't know". – He finally blurted out, staring at the table awkwardly.

"Well, I do. You fainted right in front of the king. I and Porthos were forced to carry you to your quarters".

D'artagnan ran a hand through his unruly hair with a small sigh. He remembered being lifted up from the floor by a pair of very strong hands, remembered hearing someone calling his name and patting his cheek to wake him up but he was far too lost in sleep to even make a sound. Hell, how could he be so stupid to fall asleep in front of the seething king?! Whatever it was, the boy was beyond lucky to escape his possible punishment.

"D'artagnan, are you all right?" – Athos asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Yes, I was just lost in thoughts".

"I mean in general".

"I assure you, Athos, it's nothing to worry about". – D'artagnan assured, hoping Athos wouldn't hear the crack in his voice. He could never lie properly when it came to Athos. It seemed like Athos always sensed when he was about to do it and put on an accusing glare (Or D'artagnan imagined so). He felt quite uncomfortable with it and tried to avoid lying to Athos as best as he could.

Athos was still unconvinced but nodded anyway, grabbing the nearest bottle.

"Well, well, leave the boy be, Athos. If it were something serious, he would tell us". – Porthos chuckled.

D'artagnan smiled nervously, stuffing some food in his mouth to let himself focus on something else. He felt ashamed for lying to his friends but he had his reasons to hide his fear. First of all, he wanted to fight it on his own to let it go and second of all, he didn't want to disturb his brothers. He couldn't always cling to them, could he? It wasn't nice to disturb someone for such silly thing.

* * *

Later that night the Gascon was readying himself for bed when he heard a soft knock on the door. Opening it, he met a silhouette of a person who was shivering violently.

"Aramis? What are you doing here? Is everything all right" – Asked D'artagnan as he hurriedly let his friend in.

"Sorry for disturbing, Mon Ami. Everything is fine but one of Treville's relatives who wants to be a musketeer came to stay at the Garrison. Since there were no spare rooms available and mine were the nicest to live in, the captain asked me to move out of my quarters temporarily, before new rooms will be built. In return, he promised not to punish us for yesterday's events".

"Oh, I see. Come in and make yourself at home, my friend".

"Thank you, brother".

After having dinner, the duo went to sleep. D'artagnan lay awake, staring at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. He didn't want to disturb Aramis who he thought was sleeping, so he tried to be as quiet as a mouse, not making a sound, just musing. He recalled his father coming home with food and woods, his frown immediately turning into a warm smile upon noticing his little son running towards him with his tiny arms open wide, expecting a tight hug. Tossing everything aside, Alexander D'artagnan would happily pick him up, kiss his chubby cheeks and tap his nose gently before putting him down and giving him different fruits he had gotten in the forest. In winter father and son busied themselves with making snowmen every day, competing with each other. Little D'artagnan had to admit he had no talent in it but kept doing it anyway as it gave him the opportunity to spend time with his beloved father. After failing miserably to make the round shape, He would gather as much snow as he could in his little hands and throw it towards his father's well shaped snowman that usually looked far better than his own. The little boy's action always led them both to snow fight. In the end, when father and son had no snow free spot on their clothes, Alexander, with his son's help, would make a cute snowman and put his own scarf on it, glancing at his work for a moment before grabbing his son's hand and taking him home to have some warm milk and cookies.

"D'artagnan, are you awake?"

The Gascon broke out of his reverie, feeling a stinging pain in his heart. He wasn't with his father in their small house but in his new quarters with Aramis next to him.

"Yes, do you need something?"

"Not me, you do."

"What do you mean?"

"No need to be so confused. You know what I mean. I know you are afraid of sleeping alone but I don't know the reason yet. Care to tell me?"

"Oh, that? It's nothing". – The boy stammered, looking away.

"Nightmares?" – Aramis asked, ignoring the boy's last sentence. He had been observing his little brother for a long time, never failing to notice the dark circles under his eyes, his tired expression and that zombie-like manner of walking that always made him feel worried. He didn't know what was bothering D'artagnan and kept waiting for him to say it himself but when he didn't, Aramis decided he had to do something. Enough was enough. He wouldn't let his brother suffer in silence.

The Gascon's barely noticeable nod attracted the marksman's attention. Rolling over, Aramis patted his shoulder gently, encouraging him to speak.

"They are about my father". – The boy murmured. – "Every time I fall asleep I see his accusing eyes boring straight into mine. I see him bleeding in my arms, begging for help and revenge at the same time. I stay there, unable to move, to speak. When he seems me unmoving, he spits at me and says something like: "You let my blood dry on his hands. How could you? What kind of a son let's his father's murderer get away? You, coward! I wish you were never born!" Then he disappears, leaving me alone and tearful. I killed his murderer, didn't I? So, what does he want? I did what I had to do, why does he keep accusing me? Am I that bad, Aramis? Would it really be better if I weren't even born?" – D'artagnan sobbed soundly, clutching at Aramis' shirt who had his arms wrapped protectively around the Gascon, resting his cheek on the top of his head.

"Shh, D'art, it's ok, you are anything but bad. Don't say that. What would we do without you? Who would bring Athos out of his depression? Who would teach Porthos to sew and milk cows? Who would be the one to listen to my poems and judge them before I read them in front of my mistresses? First and foremost, who would never let us down? You are a gem, D'artagnan, a real treasure. You are smart, brave and kind. You know the things we all never learnt, you smile and laugh, showing us that despite everything, life is beautiful. You fight fiercely, defending us when one of us gets injured. What more can be expected from a person? Yes, you are mildly irritating at times but that's what little brothers do. We all love you very much. You shouldn't be ashamed of sharing your fear with us, you know? We'll always be there for you".

"I didn't want to be a burden. Athos loves privacy, Porthos often tosses around in his sleep and there is a risk he can accidentally throw me out of the bed, and you aren't often available". – The boy finished, lowering his head. He had a point but still he was sure none of his brothers would mind to give him some comfort. He felt guilty.

"Stop saying nonsense, will you?" – Aramis soothed. – "We are brothers, aren't we? Brothers don't keep secrets from each other. You are afraid of sleeping alone because you have nightmares. So what? I myself have them every night".

"Would you like to share?" – D'artagnan encouraged, feeling it was his turn to comfort his friend.

"I see the dead bodies of my friends who died in Savoy. They cry out from pain and beg me to help them. Then I find myself in front of Marsac's grave, talking to him, asking for forgiveness. Suddenly he appears next to me with an evil smile on his face. He stares at me accusingly for some time before taking off his shirt and revealing a bullet wound. He gives me an ironic smile but then frowns, dipping a finger in the wound and wetting my face with his blood before disappearing in shadows. Sometimes I see my beautiful Adele struggling in the cardinal's arms, crying out my name. I stand there, watching her die in front of my eyes but I can't move, only stare. I hear the gunshot and her body sprawls on the ground, her blood painting my face and clothes. His eminence smirks at me evilly and goes, leaving me to mourn my beloved one". – Aramis finished with a heavy sigh.

"I am so sorry". – The Gascon said sincerely, squeezing the marksman's hand who swiftly squeezed it back.

"What I am trying to say, my friend, is that I had also been afraid of sleeping alone, not wanting to face my nightmares. I remember lying awake and stubbornly trying not to let my eyes fall closed but eventually I got used to it. However, I wasn't alone. Athos and Porthos often slept with me, hugging me tightly, rubbing my back and hair until I was fast asleep in their arms. It felt soothing, comforting and sweet. Sometimes I still seek help from them but it happens very rarely. I am sure you also need this kind of help to win over your fear. Just ask us and we'll do impossible for you, got it? It's not right to be shy and distant when you have three big brothers to take care of you".

"Thank you, brother. I promise, whenever I feel scared, I'll come to one of you". – D'artagnan smiled, resting his head on Aramis' chest who ran a hand through his thick hair in response.

"Good boy".

"Aramis?" – The boy asked after a while. The marksman's eyes shot open, sensing the seriousness in D'artagnan's voice.

"Please don't tell Athos and Porthos about it, ok? I will tell them someday but right now I don't think I am ready".

"As you wish, brother". – Aramis smiled, surprising the Gascon. D'artagnan thought the marksman would give him a long lecture about keeping secrets from friends but was grateful when he sensed that Aramis understood him. He felt warmth pouring in his heart, making him smile against the marksman's chest. Exhausted and worn out, D'artagnan closed his aching eyes, falling asleep with the knowledge he was safe in his brother's arms.


	4. Treville

Treville mounted on his horse, preparing himself for a brief yet fast ride towards the palace where a royal ball was held for the king's birthday. The inseparables followed their captain behind, trying not to make even a little noise that would voice their discomfort. The quartet hated being present at the palace. They found it quite boring. Besides, those irritable aristocrats never failed to find a reason to insult one of them or even them all. Thanks to aristocracy, the musketeers' tempers were tested quite often, each one giving Treville goosebumps all over his skin as he knew, his men's patience wouldn't last long. Even soldiers had their honor to defend. Treville understood that very well but there would be nothing he could do to protect his soldiers if their patience reached its peak on the king's birthday. He would definitely see them beheaded by Louis' orders. He talked to them about it the day before to settle everything yet he still couldn't calm down. No matter how hard he tried, the nagging feeling that something was going to happen never left him.

"Captain, are you all right?" – Treville focused back on reality as soon as Aramis' concerned voice greeted his ears. He gave the marksman a confused look, clearly asking what was the reason behind such question. Then it hit him. He had stopped his horse in the middle of the road, blocking people's way. He had no idea how long he had been standing like that or why he had done it but figured out it didn't last long. Aramis had asked it as soon as he had stopped. Surprised and a bit embarrassed, Treville felt his cheeks flushing slightly, making him look younger than usual. He didn't want his soldiers to know about his worries so he put his best "captain glare" on and ordered them to follow him.

"I am fine, let's go".

* * *

Ten minutes later they found themselves in a huge ballroom, decorated with beautiful, expensive furniture and decorations. The four inseparables got surrounded by thousands of unfamiliar aromas and faces of people they had never seen before. Porthos' mouth watered instantly, spotting a large table full of different delicious dishes but he didn't dare to go towards it, too afraid of the captain's possible reaction to take a risk. Aramis' eyes roamed all over the room, settling on beautiful young aristocrat women from time to time. His feet shifted, fighting with the urge to go and talk to them but he stayed frozen in his place, not wanting to irritate his already annoyed captain. Athos was looking longingly at the bottles of Louis' best wine, wishing to be lucky enough to get at least one cup before the ball was over. D'artagnan searched for Constance with his eyes, finding her standing next to the queen. Madame Bonacieux was dressed into a pretty blue dress with the matching jewelry and shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a delicate way, exposing her swan like neck and well-formed shoulders. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. The Gascon barely managed to stop his stubborn feet from moving towards her, hoping Treville hadn't noticed the sudden movement.

The ball went on. Soon the captain noticed the king and decided to wish him a happy birthday. However, not before warning the troublemakers.

"I am going to greet his majesty. If you four have enough common sense, you will let your heads stay on your shoulders. Don't move, don't talk, hell, don't even breathe if necessary, just try your best not to shame me in front of these people again or there will be severe consequences, got it?" – The quartet nodded quickly, shivering a bit against their will. The captain's warning voice never failed to send shivers through their spines, despite their attempts to keep themselves in control. With one last frown, the captain went to the king, leaving them alone. The inseparables stood there awkwardly, trying to pass time. They knew they weren't allowed to talk but standing on one spot all evening without making a noise would make anyone go crazy. That's why, Aramis gathered his courage and attempted to start their usual banter, hoping to light their moods up.

"What a beautiful surroundings. Right, gentlemen?" – He asked in a low voice, making sure no one had heard him except for his brothers.

"It would be far more beautiful if the contents of those bottles were available". – Athos grumbled, tipping his hat over his eyes. He hated royal balls. They were noisy and uncomfortable, always forcing people to be polite and do the things they weren't exactly fond of. He could recall only one ball that held a special place in his heart. The first and only ball he had been on with his wife. He remembered how he enjoyed holding Anne in his arms while dancing with her, forgetting about the world for some time. He had never been fond of dancing as he found himself too clumsy and awkward for that. However, Anne had changed everything. She fitted in his arms perfectly, guiding him without letting anyone notice it. He had stepped on her foot several times, giving her apologetic looks but she didn't seem to mind it at all judging by her warm, encouraging smile. Athos had felt so happy to finally dance with someone who could sense his problem and still make him look like a normal dancer. He had been thankful to his wife for such understanding, offering her a gentle kiss to show it off.

"Oh come one, there are plenty of beautiful women in this room and all you think of is just wine? Shame on you, my friend".

"I understand Athos' desire. Man, this is not fair, you know? I've been hungry all day. Now I am surrounded by so many delicious dishes yet having them is forbidden". – Porthos mumbled, glancing at the food spread on the table, wishing he could devour it all.

D'artagnan stood next to Athos, not bothering to get a word in their conversation. He was too tired to speak anyway and desperately wanted to see Constance. Perhaps, he could get the opportunity to talk to her after the ball. She had been sick for the last few days, due to which he wasn't able to see her at all and now he was missing her terribly. Even now she looked too pale for his liking, a forced smile playing on her rosy lips. Oh, how he wished he could comfort her!

"Hey, D'art, you haven't told us about your wish. What would you like to do?" – The Gascon heard Porthos' voice, forcing him to return back to present.

"I would really like to see Constance". – He admitted, lowering his head to his red cheeks.

"Oh, love…" – Aramis sighed dreamily, earning a glare from Athos.

D'artagnan chuckled softly before continuing his "eye travelling". He enjoyed watching people have fun even if he himself couldn't join them. Their happy faces always awakened pleasant feelings in his heart, spreading warmth in his whole body. He could die like that, surrounded by thousands of smiling faces. It made him feel happy and joyful. It made him feel…Alive.

As he kept scanning the room, his gaze suddenly fell on his arm, feeling something moving on it. Then he saw it. A small but very black and furry thing was crawling on his arm, too focused on his action to notice the upcoming danger. D'artagnan let out a startled yelp and started waving his arms aimlessly, scaring everyone in the room. He cried out, shaking his arm violently, trying to get the disgusting creature off but the damned thing held on the fabric quite tightly, refusing to leave its "new home".

After a few minutes of unsuccessful trying, the Gascon stumbled accidentally and bumped into one of the Counts, scaring the poor man to death as well as breaking his wine glass during the process. The captain watched in horror as dark red wine splashed on the Count's expensive clothes, ruining them completely. There was a brief silence before everyone managed to come to their senses.

"Your majesty, as much as I respect you, I can't tolerate such a rude and unsuitable behavior from a simple musketeer. This young man insulted me right now. In my view, his action is unforgivable and I expect his majesty to be kind enough to defend my honor and punish him the way he deserves". - The Count declared, looking at D'artagnan as if he were a disgusting insect.

"But it was an accident". – The boy butted in but Athos' glare swiftly cut him off. He knew the king would definitely punish Treville for it, so he had to try to save him.

Louis put on a serious expression, observing the boy from head to toe with narrowed eyes, before shifting his gaze to Treville, shooting him an angry look.

"Treville, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your men in control? I understand, they are the best soldiers in the regiment and I value them for the same. However, they shouldn't cross their limits. How dare D'artagnan get my dear friend's clothes dirty? He definitely must be punished for his behavior".

"Your majesty, please…"- Treville began but Louis cut him off.

"A month on a stable duty and not leaving Paris for the next two weeks". – He finished with his special tone that showed his authority.

"Is that all? Nothing more? He ruined my clothes! I am sure he envies me for being dressed better than him and decided to make me pay. Is it my fault he's not a noble? Is it my fault he keeps wearing a villager's clothes due to the lack of money? Whatever it is, he has no right to do such things. If he did it to me, imagine what he will do to other noble men!"

D'artagan was about step forward and strangle the intolerable aristocrat with his own bare hands, giving no damn to the possible consequences. Thankfully, Aramis held him back, shaking his head slowly as if to say: "You'll only make things worse". The boy took the hint and stayed silent, gritting his teeth.

"I understand your feelings, my dear count. However, D'artagnan is one of the best soldiers in the regiment and I have no desire to let him go yet. I think the punishment given by me should be enough for him to act better next time. As for you, captain, I'll talk to you tomorrow".

Treville bowed his head with a sigh. D'artagnan had been lucky to escape the real punishment. It was a known fact that Louis reacted violently every time there were interruptions during his birthday parties. Perhaps, the king had considered his usefulness before making the final decision and it had saved the boy. Anyway, he was grateful to god for ending everything better than he expected. It would be a lesson for D'artagnan.

* * *

The next day the four inseparables were sitting on a bench, lost in thoughts when Treville's voice echoed through the whole Garrison, startling them.

"Charles D'artagnan, my office, now!"

"My time has come". – The Gascon whispered, getting up and rushing to climb the stairs to his captain's office. He knocked on the door awkwardly, waiting for the positive answer before entering.

"You wanted to see me, captain?"

"What made you lose your mind and behave like a wild animal yesterday?" – Treville asked, getting straight to the point. He sounded calm but D'artagnan could tell he was angry.

"I… I don't know what you are talking about". – He blurted out, staring at his feet.

"Do you think I am stupid? I saw you trying to shake something off of your arm. What was it? What scared you that much?" – Treville was getting impatient. He had figured out there was a reason behind his soldier's action. He just failed to comprehend what it was.

"It's nothing. Perhaps I haven't slept well last night, that's why…" – The Gascon began but Treville raised a hand to stop him. Sighing, the captain went to his soldier, walking forward until he was standing a foot away from him. His eyes roaming into D'artagnan's.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you. I understand you don't like to talk about it if you reveal it to me, I'll be better prepared for the next time".

"I hope there will be no next time". – D'artagnan sighed, running a hand through his hair. Truth to be told, talking about his fear always made him uncomfortable. However, Treville was right. He had to tell him or else he wouldn't be able escape so easily anymore.

"I don't want to force you but I think it will be better if you share it with someone. It doesn't have to be me at all".

"I am deadly afraid of spiders". – D'artagnan finally admitted after an awkward silence, blushing like tomato. In spite of knowing he wasn't the only one who suffered from it, he still cursed himself from time to time for fearing such tiny creatures. Even children could be brave enough to crush the furry ones in their hands, while he trembled violently upon noticing them. It bothered the boy a lot but he always failed to win over himself.

"I see". – Treville nodded in understanding.

"Don't you consider me as stupid?" – The Gascon was surprised.

"Why should I? We all have our fears. For example, snakes scare me like hell. I can't stand being near them. It's pretty normal, D'artagnan, you shouldn't worry about it".

"I know yet I can't help myself. My cousin got a spider bite when she was 7 and died. Since then spiders are one of my biggest fears".

"A snake killed my younger sister when I was 15. The poor girl was only 10 but despite her youth, doctors couldn't save her". – Treville recalled, feeling tears threatening to escape and quickly shook them off, composing himself. He needed to comfort the boy.

"Listen," – He began after a short while, waving the boy's thoughts off. – "I doubt my words will make your fear go away as you have to struggle on your own. However, the only thing I want you to do is rely on us. We are a family, my son, one big family and we have no secrets from each other. It's not like I am forcing you anything. I just want you to understand what brothers can do for one another. I am sure if you had revealed it to your friends, one of them would have silently reached out and removed the spider from your arm. The whole scene would have been avoided. I understand very well that talking about your fears is anything but pleasant yet sometimes you have to. I myself kept my fears about snakes to myself, not telling it to any alive soul. One day I encountered a large black snake while accompanying the king to his hunt. It was one of the worst days in my life. My feet got chained to the ground, refusing to let me move. My tongue got numb and my heart thudded in my ears. I just stood there, watching the snake moving towards me, sticking its tongue out. I wanted to scream but my voice died in my throat. I just stood, pale and sweaty, waiting for death to claim me when I heard someone's footsteps. It didn't take long. In the matter of seconds, the stranger hit the snake with a large stone, killing him instantly. It was Porthos. Only then I gathered my courage and told them about my fears. They understood everything. I know it's hard but you must try. It'll make you feel better and help you stay out of troubles".

"Thank you very much, captain. Your words mean a lot to me". – The Gascon said sincerely, smiling warmly at Treville who patted his shoulder gently.

"Anytime, my son, anytime. You can go now. The trio are probably suspecting you are dead".

D'artagnan nodded gratefully and went towards the door. Suddenly he stopped, his hand freezing around the doorknob.

"Captain?" – He turned to Treville, playing with his fingers.

"Yes, son?"

"Can you please not tell them about it? I understand they have to know about this but let me get ready first, okay?"

"Of course, D'artagnan. The choice is yours".

The Gascon smiled gratefully, before heading outside. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He wasn't sure when he could be ready to tell his brothers about it but right now he was happy to know his secret was safe with Treville. It was enough for today, he would do the rest tomorrow.

* * *

**A.N. Here's the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Any suggestions or disapproval is welcomed. Please don't forget to leave reviews as your opinion is everything to me. Happy Easter everyone, I love you all 3 Please stay in touch.**


End file.
